


types of love

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Elnor is a soft boy, Fluff, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, Hugh | Third of Five is a soft boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Four shorts of Hugh and Elnor being in love with each other, completely and wholeheartedly.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Gays in Space [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. lunar love

**lunar love - you know my secrets and I know yours; you understand me, my mannerisms, my emotions, my thoughts, like no one else, and I know from just a glace, so much about you; you always know just the perfect thing to say; it’s like we were created for each other**

“What’s wrong?”

Elnor’s voice came out of nowhere - he hadn’t heard him come down the stairs, order from the replicator and then sit down - and he startled. Elnor sat with worried eyes, a bowl of ice cream and two spoons wedged in.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“I know you, and I know when something is on your mind.”

Hugh felt two distinct ways about that. Firstly, he felt annoyance; all he wanted was to be left alone and to be allowed to feel completely and utterly miserable in peace. He knew Elnor meant well of course, he always did, but sometimes his optimism and smile were too much. Overwhelming however, Hugh felt warmth and the unmistakable feeling of being valued, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He’d been valued as an asset before, all his life, either by the Borg collective or by the Federation, but he’d never felt valued as a person quite like he did when he was with Elnor. It was like Elnor could see something deeper than his skin, lying just under the surface; it was as if Elnor was truly seeing him in a way no one else could, or had ever tried.

Despite that, he still didn’t know how to answer Elnor, who sat quietly and patiently as Hugh gazed off into space.

“Picard said that when humans are upset, they like to eat copious amounts of ice cream.” Hugh looked up. “I don’t know if it works,” Elnor admitted, “but I know something is wrong, and I wasn’t sure if you would want to tell me. I thought ice cream might be a good way to start.”

Elnor pulled free one of the spoons, pulling clumps of the ice cream with it, before offering it over to Hugh. He wanted to decline, to tell Elnor to leave him alone, that he just needed some time to think and then everything would be okay. Instead, he took the spoon with his best attempt at a smile, but he knew it fell flat. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he’d never had ice cream, and though its temperature was a surprise, the sickening sweet taste made him understand instantly why humans ate it when they were sad.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Elnor asked. Hugh wished he could give an answer, but he didn’t know, so he just shrugged. “I can tell you don’t want to be around people right now, and that includes me, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone.”

Hugh continued to poke at the ice cream mound, taking spoonfuls every so often. Elnor contently did the same, not speaking but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Hugh didn’t want to tell him, he really didn’t mind the idea of Elnor knowing, but it was more that he couldn't bring himself to speak the words to begin with. He still struggled with emotions, and quite often they could get the better of him; he felt like if he tried to vocalise his feelings, he might get lost in them. Perhaps Elnor was right, and that he shouldn’t be alone.

Hugh dared a glance up, and he found Elnor already looking his way. His eyes were sad but comforting. Hugh often found comfort in Elnor, and he was forever grateful for that. “Thank you,” Hugh managed, voice soft, a little broken but still in one piece. Elnor offered a smile, a simple one that held much more than it’s surface value; it was a smile that said ‘I will always be here when you need me’, and Hugh could tell that was a promise. With everything in him, Hugh wanted to believe that the promise would never be broken.


	2. starlight love

**starlight love - I’m enchanted by the pretty colours in your eyes; talking all night and staring up at the sky with the stars shining bright; when I look at you, it’s like admiring a beautiful work of art**

He ran his fingers through Hugh’s hair, short, coarse, most likely dead, but he was still gentle, delicately separating the strands. Hugh was watching him, chin resting on the back of his locked together hands which fit comfortably to the contours of Elnor’s chest. His face was heavy, Hugh tired and overworked, but content to watch Elnor, a lazy smile on his face as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Without prompting, Hugh released his hands and reached out to tuck back a loose lock of hair that had fallen out of its braid quite some time ago. Hugh was also gentle, with his fingers carefully lingering over Elnor’s cheek and jaw.

“What?” Elnor asked when Hugh continued to stare.

“You are...you are like art,” Hugh said, taking him by surprise. “When I look at you, it reminds me of all the good things in the universe.”

Elnor couldn’t help but smile, though a little flustered. “I think you give me too much credit.”

“I don’t think I give you enough.” Hugh’s face softened in a sad sort of way. “I have seen so many terrible, terrible things, and so many times, I’ve thought of just...giving up.”

“Please, don’t speak like that.”

With a tender touch, Elnor held his hand at the back of Hugh’s neck, fingers rubbing at his hairline, a reminder that he was there and he was present and that Hugh hadn’t given up all that time ago. Elnor could feel the emotions bubble in him like a volcano, though thought of Hugh, of losing him before they could ever even meet -

“Hey, hey,” Hugh whispered, shuffling closer, bringing Elnor back to him, “I’m still here.” He let his fingers run along the curves of Elnor’s cheeks. “Do you remember when you found me? When I was alone, by the lost xBs.” Elnor nodded, wordless, “I felt so, so tired, and I felt like I amounted to nothing, that no matter what I did or who I tried to help, it would all end in pain and suffering. And then you came, and you gave me hope. In seconds, I felt like I could take on anything and I would win, as long as you were there.”

Elnor’s vision blurred with tears, listening to Hugh speak of himself in such a way. To Elnor, Hugh was the artwork, the masterpiece of excellence, of everything that was pure and pretty and honest and kind. How could Hugh not see that for himself? Elnor would do anything for Hugh to see how truly wonderful he was.

“You are my hope, Elnor.”

It was awkward in their position, but Elnor had to kiss him, to touch him and feel him and hold him. Hugh didn’t seem to mind, returning it as best he could from where he lay, still atop of Elnor, but the emotions were there. The kiss was long and slow, soft and caring; it was what they both needed.


	3. peachy love

**peachy love - a comfy love that happened by chance, as cosy as afternoon sunlight in the summer; being with you, I forget my worries, and everything is warm and bright; out moments carry a hint of soft nostalgia, even while they’re still happening**

They ran, but it was already too late. Their clothes were already soaked and the rain ran off their hair and flowed down their faces, following the lines and curves before dripping off their chins. Elnor was pulling him along, hands still linked, until they found shelter in a building’s overhanging doorway, old and crumbling but sturdy enough to keep the water out. There wasn’t much space and so they stood close together, Hugh leaning his head again Elnor’s shoulder as he lent out looking up at the cloudy grey sky.

“I’m sorry,” Elnor said, bringing Hugh attention down to him, “I was hoping it to be a warm, bright day, and that we could have a calm day together.”

Hugh looked back to the sky, and a few moments passed before he spoke. “I’ve never seen rain before. I’ve read about it, I understand it obviously, but I’ve never seen it, never felt it. I think it’s quite beautiful.”

Elnor chuckled, “Only you would call an inconvenience beautiful.” Though the lighting was poor and grey, Elnor could see the colour rise up Hugh’s face and comfortably coat his cheeks. With a smile on his face, Elnor pulled Hugh closed. Hugh’s arms came up and around Elnor’s waist, fingers locking behind and holding on, burying in the warmth. Clothing was still wet, and if it wasn’t Elnor, Hugh would be rather uncomfortable, but with Elnor, he never felt less than content.

Pulling back just enough for Hugh to look at Elnor’s face, he said, “Despite the rain, even if I quite like it, I’ve had a good day. Weather couldn’t spoil any day with you.”

Elnor ran a hand through Hugh’s hair, pulling the clumps of wet hair stuck to Hugh’s forehead free and back. Water seeped out of the fibers, coating Elnor’s fingers as he went. “I’m glad you had a good day, that’s all I wanted for you.”

Having to stretch but knowing it was worth it, Hugh craned his neck to kiss Elnor, reaching up and tugging at the collar of his shirt and pulling him down in a desperate type way. Elnor, though surprised by the force, gladly obliged, twisting himself to let their body fit together perfectly, hands on Hugh’s lower back, holding him close. However long later, after they broke apart, they were both breathless, and lent on each other as well as the friable brick behind them.

When breath was caught, Hugh spoke again, turning his gaze back to the sky. “I’d read about rain, what it looked like and why it happened, but no one ever wrote about the smell of it.”

“The smell?” Elnor asked.

“It’s hard to explain, I suppose, since I have no reference, but it’s fresh and clear, and somehow both cold and comforting. I imagine it must be what it smells like to wake up on a planet full of grass and trees.” Elnor planted a kiss on Hugh’s temple, shifting his attention.

“I love the way you talk.”

They stayed there in shelter, watching the rain fall, holding each other, committing every detail, every smell and sound, every feeling, physical and emotion, to memory, because these moments, the unplanned and chaotic and intimate moments, meant so much to them both.


	4. rose love

**rose love - seeing you gives me butterflies; you make me feel calm and flustered all at the same time; all I want to do it cuddle with you, lie next to you, hold you hand; I’m with you or waiting to see you**

Hugh awoke slowly, it taking a few moments to remember where he was and why the left side of his body was warmer than his right. He smiled as he carefully titled his head as to not disturb the sleeping Elnor, and gently place a kiss in his hair.

He hadn’t slept that well in a long while, the combination of Elnor’s presence no doubt and the comfy bed. La Sirena’s beds were much nicer than the ones he was used to on the Artifact - he would have to thank Captain Rios again for letting him tag along.

Elnor shifted beside him as he often did - he was a restless sleeper surprisingly - pulling himself closer, slinging an arm across Hugh’s abdomen and curling his fingers around his ribs. He smiled again, feeling at peace, allowing himself to be used as Elnor’s pillow.

There was something inherently safe about Elnor. It wasn’t his fight skill or his sword, or how he could put his height to intimidation. Hugh found instead it was the exact opposite. It wasn’t because he could kill a man without difficulty, it was because he only did it if he had to, that he’d always give them the option of another route. It was that Elnor was kind and caring and would always take the time to help those around him, to comfort and protect not just those he cared for, but for strangers he’d never met, even for people that were cruel to him - as long as they posed no threat of course.

Elnor was a rare breed, one so young and bright and at times naive, but also wise beyond his years, long past pettiness and the delusion that life was meant to be a simple, straight line set out at birth. He was brave, a solid rock for Hugh to find support, but he was not afraid to be vulnerable, to be open and honest, to show that he was a man behind his sword, not a weapon wielded by a machine.

Again, the romulan stirred, and this time he awoke, eyes heavy, but a smile broke into his sleepy face when he saw Hugh. Simply, Hugh lent down a placed a gentle kiss into Elnor’s hair. Nothing needed to be said. The only thing he could think to say, would be to ask Elnor to never leave him.

Already, Hugh could not imagine his future without Elnor in it. Whether their romantic entanglement remained entangled, or if it would unravel to nothing over time, Hugh did not know, though he of course had a preferred outcome. Hugh hoped whatever the circumstances, that Elnor would remain. Even if they were relegated to strangers once again, it would be better than nothing.

Though Hugh thought about asking, the idea left him quickly. He had a feeling he already knew what Elnor would say, and so instead of wasting his breath, he closed his eyes and let his lungs fill deeply. Hugh would be happy to lay with Elnor, to have his partner slung across his body, half atop him, resting peacefully, for as long as he was allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> I surprised myself, and found that this one and the first - lunar love - were my favourite two. As I wrote them all along side each other, I was confidence I would adore peachy love the most, but this one surprised me especially.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed them all ^_^


End file.
